


Время, незажжённое солнцем

by yisandra



Series: Безымянный свет [1]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I, Dark Souls III
Genre: First Time, Headcanon, Incest, M/M, Pre-Canon, Xeno-Gwyndolin, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: В темноте происходит то, чему не может быть места при свете вечного дня Анор Лондо. В темноте Гвиндолин Тёмное Солнце снимает покровы своих иллюзий и предстаёт перед братом — такой, каким его не видит никто.





	Время, незажжённое солнцем

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для команды fandom From Software 2019. Название текста отсылает к строчке песни группы «Би-2» - «Война»

Говорят, в городе богов солнце никогда не заходит. Поэтическая метафора — даже светлым богам нужен отдых и сон. Даже светлым богам нужно время тьмы: время для слов и дел, которым не место в золотом свете вечного дня.

Время для зрелищ и касаний, о которых никому не следует знать.

В угасающем сумеречном сиянии Гвиндолин Тёмное Солнце отсылает служанок, оставаясь в одиночестве. 

Его покои — в отдалённой части женского крыла; здесь не услышишь гомона буйной попойки, сюда не долетят выкрики и звон клинков с тренировочной площадки. Прекрасное место для тихих занятий, для вдумчивого чтения и научных изысканий. Прекрасное место, чтобы прятать — и прятаться: от праздных глаз, от слишком бойких языков.

_Говорят, младший сын Повелителя Гвина рождён вовсе не его благородной госпожой супругой. Говорят, он вылупился из яйца — из бело-жемчужного, опалового, бледного драконьего яйца. Говорят, потому-то он так отличается от своих великолепных брата и сестры, потому-то он... _

Младший сын, воспитанный как дочь; отпрыск Повелителя Света, не унаследовавший и следа солнечного дара; дитя бога, довольствующееся магией вместо божественных даров. Нелепость, уродец. Фальшивка.

Гвиндолин стоит у зеркала, рассеянным жестом разглаживая кипенные оборки своего торжественного одеяния на груди. Оборки и покрой, да ещё лёгкая, едва заметная иллюзия превосходно маскируют тот факт, что грудь эта — безусловно, женская: небольшая, по-девичьи упругая, и была бы совсем неотличима от человеческой, если бы не розоватые пластинки чешуек на месте сосков.

Об этом никто не говорит. Никто не знает. Служанки покоев Тёмного Солнца преданны и неболтливы, не то они могли бы поведать многое. 

Например, что женская грудь — одна из самых нормальных частей принца Гвиндолина.  
В прекрасно отполированной поверхности серебряного зеркала отражается изящной наружности юноша в длинном белом одеянии и блистающем золотом шлеме о семи острых пиках-лучах. Вполне подобающая внешность — если не смотреть вниз, туда, где, волнуя края подола, плавно движутся шесть живых змей — ноги Гвиндолина. Если не знать, что под шлемом.

Тёмное Солнце отворачивается от зеркала, рассеянно снимает шлем и расправляет аккуратно убранные волосы под короткой плотной вуалью. Его пальцы еле заметно подрагивают, когда он смотрит на постепенно темнеющую сиреневую полосу над горизонтом.

Он снимет вуаль, конечно же. Она ни к чему такому воистину божественному иллюзионисту как он. И уж точно, он не ляжет одетым. Вот только...

Сегодня он впервые не собирается спать один. Возможно — вообще не собирается спать.

В воздухе разливается ночная прохлада. Время отправляться под полог, и Гвиндолин медленным движением тянет витой шнур, заставляя тяжёлую портьеру скользнуть на место, скрывая окно.

В покоях делается темно, но одна из тайн Гвиндолина в том, что ему не нужен свет. Младший сын Повелителя Гвина абсолютно слеп — точно так же, как второй его родитель. Даже в детстве он различал лишь самые яркие световые пятна у своего лица, а после прошло и это. Он рано научился использовать кольца и заклинания, чтобы видеть — и скрывать эту свою особенность, как и многие другие.

Как всё, делающее его...  
_  
Недостойным. Неправильным. Постыдным пятном на блистающем семейном древе солнечных богов. Ужасной, непростительной ошибкой, которой не место на свету_.

Тьма обнимает мягко, вокруг нет никого, поэтому Гвиндолин ненадолго позволяет себе ничем не притворяться. Он поднимается и опускается на вкрадчиво шуршащих чешуйчатых телах змеи, пока эти змеи — такие же конечности, как пара других, верхних, имеющих более приемлемый для Анор Лондо вид — совлекают с него пышную мантию и вуаль, в то время как пальцам достаётся более тонкая работа: застёжки и шнурки, металлические заколки под вуалью. Если бы кто-то со стороны мог оценить прекрасную согласованность этого непрерывного движения, то, верно, был бы заворожён таким редким проявлением гармонии.

_Если прежде не выбежал бы прочь с криком: «Чудовище!»_

Гвиндолин поднимает руки, проскальзывая в поднесённое змеями ночное одеяние и разглаживает округлый вырез воротника пальцами, в то время, как головы змей расправляют широкий струящийся подол внизу. Ткань мимолётно холодит тёплую кожу, по спине и груди бегут мурашки.

В изножье постели, под верхней периной, лежат свежие грелки. Змеи не любят холод.

Гвиндолин укладывается, поправляет подушки под головой, чешуйчатыми телами скользит под томно охватывающим шёлком и ждёт.

Змеи едва успевают согреться, когда по портьере идут волны, край её отодвигается в сторону решительной рукой, и с порывом прохладного ночного воздуха в комнату проникает мужчина, пахнущий дождём и озоном.

Миг он вертит головой, словно осматривается в кромешной темноте, затем с негромким фырканьем произносит:

— Что за шутки!.. — и вдоль его наручей с треском бегут ломанные золотые зигзаги молний. Потому что пришедший в чужое жилище тайно, словно ночной вор — никто иной как первенец Повелителя Света, Гвиндан Громовое Копьё. 

— Я здесь, — тихо произносит Гвиндолин, не двигаясь. — Ни к чему этот свет.

— Думал уже, меня тут не ждут, — с жёстким прищуром, словно целясь, Гвиндан оценивает расстояние до кровати в неверных золотых отблесках, затем, сделав три стремительных шага, отбрасывает край полога. 

Он не умеет или не желает двигаться бесшумно — хмыкает, шуршит одеждой и звякает пряжками, небрежно выпутываясь из неё. Перина проседает под его тяжестью — Гвиндан могуч, как и следует воину, всё время проводящему в тренировках и сражениях. 

— Я ждал, — отзывается Гвиндолин, наблюдая за братом. Голос его звучит спокойно и сдержанно, а сердце колотится где-то в горле. Он и впрямь ждал, но наполовину не верил, что его безмолвное приглашение приняли. Он даже решил уже, как именно станет избегать Гвиндана, бесплодно прождав его в холодной постели до утра.

Гвиндан наощупь находит рядом с собой под покрывалом одну из змей и гладит, как гладил бы руку или ногу. Змея обвивает его ладонь и запястье ответной лаской, трётся чешуёй о жёсткую кожу и металл наруча, гасит свет молнии, тянет дальше, глубже в темноту под пологом.

— Иди ко мне, — повелительно зовёт Гвиндолин. Он не желает больше трепетать от волнения и глотать взбесившееся сердце: ему нужно ощутить касания, близость, тепло. Он хочет, чтобы всё между ними уже произошло, и нечего было бы больше бояться и нечего желать.

Гвиндан посмеивается и щекочет обхватившей его руку змее под челюстью.

— Не спеши так, братец! Вся ночь впереди! Я уже не чаял дождаться этого мига — так дай насладиться.

Он слепо ведёт пальцами по чешуе вверх, туда, где она перетекает в гладкую белую кожу, и по пути цепляет подол. Это почему-то останавливает его.

— Позволь, я зажгу огонь, — просит Гвиндан более мягким тоном.

— Для чего? Разве наслаждения, о которых ты говорил, не любят темноту?

— Вовсе нет. Я хочу тебя видеть.

— Я не... — начинает Гвиндолин и замолкает. Сказать «не желаю наблюдать, как твой взгляд наполняется отвращением и сердце остывает ко мне, поэтому никакого огня»? Проявить такую слабость — ему, и без того ославленному слабым в тени отца и брата? — Я не возражаю.

Лампы вспыхивают золотыми звёздами, свет их, рассеянный и приглушённый пологом, всё же позволяет Гвиндану рассмотреть фигуру младшего брата, приподнявшегося на локте, мягкие складки ночного одеяния, оттеняющие обнажённые участки белой кожи, неподвижно расплескавшиеся по съехавшему покрывалу светлые плети волос и чуть извивающиеся, словно в сдерживаемом нетерпении или раздражении, силуэты змей под ним.

Собственная рука Гвиндана на голени Гвиндолина кажется куда смуглее привычного. 

— Вдоволь ли ты насмотрелся, брат мой? — довольно сухо спрашивает Гвиндолин. Запястье Гвиндана обвивает вторая змея, пока мягко, но с недвусмысленным намёком. 

— Мне по душе твой облик, — отзывается Гвиндан, двумя руками гладя его колени и то место, где стройные ноги превращались в подвижные змеиные тела. — Позволь мне насытить им зрение, ведь я ничего от тебя не прячу.

Всё верно — первенцу Повелителя Света нечего прятать — потому что нечего стыдиться. Он хорош собой и сложен так, как и подобает молодому богу. 

Тени и густые светлые пряди искусно драпируют лицо Гвиндолина, скрывая выражение, и невозможно рассмотреть, как он на миг стискивает зубы. 

— Что ж, — произносит Гвиндолин прежним сдержанным тоном. — Ты просишь так кротко, что я не могу отказать, к тому же такие вещи в обычае у любовников. Раздень меня, я дозволяю это.

Гвиндан хорошо знает брата и не обманывается интонациями. Он, конечно, слыхал шепотки и сплетни, и допускает, что какая-то часть их может оказаться истиной — в конце концов, разве Гвиндолин и в самом деле не отличен от прочих детей Солнечной четы? Гвиндана это не смущает, ибо его влечёт к самому Гвиндолину, а не только к его телу, всегда столь мастерски скрытому от глаз, и он всей душой желает донести до брата эту мысль, но понимает, что одних слов здесь не будет достаточно.

Гвиндолин едва подаётся навстречу, чтобы помочь раздеть себя. Гвиндан не торопит его, действует медленно, ласково касаясь обнажившихся бёдер, мягкого нетренированного живота и нежной маленькой груди. Похоже, эта немужественная деталь ничуть не удивляет его, он коротко целует выступающие ключицы, напряжённую шею, аккуратный округлый подбородок, поднятые руки — и наконец отбрасывает смятую ткань в сторону.

— Теперь ты видишь, — говорит Гвиндолин, прижимая руку к груди словно бы жестом невольной стыдливости. 

Гвиндан накрывает его руку своей, всё ещё обвитой змеями, и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать бледные сжатые губы. Гвиндолин отвечает с негромким вздохом, будто радуясь, что ненужные смотрины закончены. 

Когда Гвиндан отводит волосы с его лица, Гвиндолин спокойно смотрит на брата лазоревыми глазами, быть может, чуть более широко расставленными, чем требуют каноны красоты, но в остальном совершенно нормальными.

Возможно, у неудачного младшего сына Повелителя Света нет святой силы, но в плетении иллюзий никто в Анор Лондо не сравнится с ним. Так ли сложно — заставить смотрящего глазами поверить в то, чего нет, обмануться, не заметить действительно важное? Гвиндолин Тёмное Солнце проделывает это каждый день многие сотни лет.

_Уродец. Фальшивка._

— Скажи, красив ли я? — спрашивает Гвиндолин, побуждаемый внимательным взглядом брата и собственным подавленным волнением. Интуиция шепчет ему, что что-то не так, пусть он пока не может осознать, что именно.

— Очень, — серьёзно отвечает Гвиндан, обнимает Гвиндолина за плечи так, словно хочет утешить, и продолжает: — Но покажи мне правду.

Гвиндолин непроизвольно напрягается и тут же с усилием заставляет себя расслабиться. 

— Ты не хочешь видеть этого, — говорит он ровно.

— Зачем я пришёл, если бы не хотел?

— Не знаю, Гвиндан, — голос Гвиндолина холодеет, но он не делает попытки отстраниться. Оба они понимают, что отступить теперь он сможет, только вовсе выгнав Гвиндана из своих покоев — вероятно, навсегда. — Зачем ты здесь?

— Чтобы быть с тобой, — произносит Гвиндан так, словно ответ очевиден. — Чтобы заняться с тобой любовью и продолжать, пока мы оба не упадём без сил.

— Если ты увидишь, то не пожелаешь ничего из этого.

Гвиндан молчит и ждёт, пока Гвиндолин не принимает его молчание. С невесёлой улыбкой Тёмное Солнце пожимает плечами в чужих объятиях:

— Да будет так. 

Он не делает никакого жеста, но иллюзия спадает, словно ещё одно покрывало. Становится заметно, что на нежном белом животе нет и никогда не было пупка, что гладкий с виду пах покрывает островок бледной чешуи... но главным отличием, безусловно, становится лицо — верхняя его половина.

У Гвиндолина три узких змеиных глаза, лучами расходящихся от переносицы, разделённых невысокими гребнями розоватой чешуи. Три слепых глаза, затянутых мутной белой плёнкой — и без намёка на живой взгляд под ней.

_Чудовище._

— Скажи теперь, брат, красив ли я? — с горечью и вызовом спрашивает Тёмное Солнце, поднимая лицо, чтобы Гвиндан лучше рассмотрел его. 

— Очень, — тихо отзывается Гвиндан и с улыбкой целует Гвиндолина в глаза — во все три по очереди.

***

Говорят, в городе богов солнце никогда не заходит. Может быть, в каком-то смысле это и так, но тьма — о, тьма здесь есть: благословенное время личного и сокровенного.

Двое в полумраке слабо освещённой спальни, под белым пологом сплетаются в объятиях отнюдь не братских — но кто узнает об этом? Кто осудит? Они одни здесь.

Это время тьмы — для них.

Тени обнимают мягко, и Гвиндан нависает над Гвиндолином, сам оплетённый змеями его ног, словно добыча, губами и языком лаская два заострённых влажных члена, показавшихся из-под отошедших чешуек в паху, и двигается пальцами дальше, к сжатому отверстию за ними. Гвиндолин резко вдыхает, чуть ведёт бёдрами и полными горстями вцепляется в растрёпанные волосы брата — скорее от силы чувств, чем пытаясь направлять его. 

Тело Гвиндолина — снаружи и внутри — устроено иначе, чем привычно Гвиндану, но он умеет ориентироваться быстро, а чуткость и искреннее желание доставить удовольствие помогают импровизировать. Движения Гвиндолина, ритм и глубина его дыхания, сила его хватки в волосах, шипение его змей подсказывают, что импровизация удачна.

Гвиндан в последний раз собирает языком смазку с порозовевшей чешуи и поднимается над ним; Гвиндолин распростёрт на шёлке словно на смертном одре, грудная клетка часто вздымается, глаза на запрокинутом лице устремлены в никуда. Такой вид легко отвратил бы кого-то иного, но Гвиндан смотрит на него с выражением воистину нечеловеческих нежности и похоти, даже губу прикусывает, словно пытаясь отрезвить себя.

— Медлить ни к чему, — произносит Гвиндолин с плохо скрываемым нетерпением, но не двигаясь: ему, видящему с помощью магии, вовсе нет нужды думать, куда направлены его слепые глаза. Раздвоенный язык выскальзывает между приоткрытых губ, трепещет, как вымпел на ветру, инстинктивно пробуя воздух — жест, от которого Тёмное Солнце, казалось, давно избавился, и который так предательски проявился в миг потери самоконтроля — и стал последней каплей.

— Тогда держись, свет мой, — со смешливой угрозой говорит Гвиндан и больше не медлит.

Гвиндолин звонко и торжествующе вскрикивает, хватает брата за руки, вдавливая ногти в кожу. Змеи оплетают бёдра Гвиндана тугим капканом, не давая отстраниться — словно он захотел бы сбежать сейчас.

Они двигаются вместе, и неясно, кто ведёт: Гвиндан, погрузивший плоть в плоть, или Гвиндолин, направляющий его движения крепкой чешуйчатой хваткой, от которой, верно, останутся хорошие синяки. Нескоро Гвиндану удаётся поцелуями и шёпотом усмирить брата: тот наконец отпускает его руки, позволяя вновь ласкать себя, и немного ослабляет витки змеиных тел, давая большую свободу действий.

Теперь Гвиндан берёт его медленно, давая им обоим вдоволь насладиться ощущениями, гладит, сжимает, дразнит. В ответ змеи вкрадчиво скользят по бёдрам, по плечам и рукам, даря дрожь тёплым трением чешуи.

Гвиндолин может быть неопытным на ложе, но нерешительности в нём нет: коль скоро Гвиндан осмелился принять его таким, как есть, Гвиндолин не намерен упускать ни единого мига, ни капли удовольствия. Сейчас как никогда он доволен, что у него больше четырёх конечностей, чтобы обнимать и удерживать любовника.

Время тьмы пройдёт быстро, и Гвиндолину придётся облачиться в привычную ложь, и более всего — лгать о брате, ибо гнев Гвина, узнай он, невозможно и представить. 

Никогда им с Гвинданом не гулять об руку под благословенным солнцем города богов; никогда не жить в одних покоях, не спать под одним пологом — разве что кто-то из них проберётся к другому тайком.

Редкие же встречи под покровом темноты, как бы сладки они ни были, не изменят ни Гвиндолина, ни мир вокруг. Всё останется таким, как было прежде.

И потому сейчас он оплетает могучего брата змеями своих ног и принимает его божественное тело своим, странным и неправильным, которое только любящий Гвиндан может не находить отвратительным. Он спешит — они оба спешат — ибо утро придёт скоро.

Это время тьмы — для них.

Только оно.

***

— Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя, — произносит Гвиндан, когда они лежат на сбитых простынях без сил. Вопроса в его голосе нет.

Лампы всё ещё горят, и тяжёлая портьера не пропускает света, но неясная близость солнца уже разлилась в воздухе. Ночные птицы в садах замолкли, ещё немного — и зазвучат первые утренние трели.

Гвиндолин касается его лица рукой, накрывает пальцами губы:

— Не нужно. Не говори этого. 

Слова, которые ничего не изменят, но всё ещё могут причинить боль: «фальшивка», «уродец», «чудовище». «Люблю».

Гвиндан улыбается и целует его пальцы. 

«Оно того стоило», — думает Гвиндолин и придвигается ближе, пряча голову под тяжёлой рукой Гвиндана.


End file.
